It Was All Neville's Fault!
by Mina Gina Beena
Summary: When Neville had another clumsy moment, a potion ingredient throttled itself into one hermione Granger's cauldron, knocking the contents out.But when draco and hermione no longer have a burning hate, no one knew that it meant a burning love, they just kne
1. Gone Awrye

By Beth and Lindsay 3/5/04  
  
This is a piece of work that i did with marpessa, i put a sign in showing where she stopped writing, so give her some credit folks! I'll send any comments to her that you send. Thanx, and don't forget to send reviews!  
  
It Was All Neville's Fault!  
  
Did you ever wonder what it would be like to fall in love with someone you never thought? Your worst enemy perhaps? Well that, my friends, is the story of Draco and Hermione Malfoy.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
It Was All Neville's Fault!: Chapter 1- Gone Arye  
  
Neville Longbottom was the most uncoordinated student in the history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It only made his awful matters worse to be stuck in a bad situation in the class of the dreaded Professor Severus Snape.  
  
He sat between Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown. Most boys would like the thought of sitting between two gorgeous girls, one being rather smart and the other rather trendy. Besides the constant chatter and gossip that went on to his left, Neville tried to focus more to his right, where Hermione sat cutting up some dried fig leaves for the memory potion they were brewing.  
  
"Longbottom!" Professor Snape yelled to the clutzy boy. Neville's head shot upward and his eyes gaped in horror. He had been absolutely frightened by Snape ever since his first year. In his third year at Hogwarts even, he had made the boggart Snape wear a dress. That was quite a sight for the sore eyes, but now none the less, nothing could help him escape his fears.  
  
"Y-y-yes, Professor?" Neville asked, stuttering at the thought of all the detentions he might recieve.  
  
"Get those jars over there and bring them to me quickly! Hurry now, or Gryffindor's points will be lowered to -50!" The git pointed over to a large chest in the far left corner of the room. It was dusty over there, and all the jars that sat atop of the chest were filled to their highest limits, making it even harder for Neville to carry them over.  
  
There were six or seven jars, and Neville, having already got numerous points taken from Gryffindor in their new seventh year, decided that the quickest and easiest way to get them to Snape was to charm them and let them float over graciously to the teacher.  
  
"Alohamora!" He said quietly, pulling his wand from his robes and waving it ever so slightly. Surprisingly, the jars rose into the air without a crashing sound in any form. Neville smiled, proud of himself, and started to walk to the teacher's desk, the jars following in a steady line behind him.  
  
Draco Malfoy, from the other side of the room, saw the perfect opportunity. Being Head Boy was quite a fun thing for him, and he took away Gryffindor points all the time. But why not do it during class as well? Snape hated the Gryffindors and it would be quite a sight to see what Neville might do.  
  
Draco turned his head to his right and put his hand over his mouth.  
  
"AHH!" Came his muffled, but loud and high-pitched scream. Neville immediatly shot around wondering what was going on, and his wand swung around with him. He watched as the jars that were only minutes ago following him in a nice order moved towards where Neville's wand was pointing, Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry noticed what was going on, but was much more focused at getting back at Malfoy. He asked Ron to stall Snape for him while he tried to duel the guts out of Draco.  
  
So, being the loyal friend he was, Ron made his way to Snape's desk. The redhead huffed loudly and went behind the desk and turned Snape's chair around. Ron was then facing everything that was going on and Snape could only see him and the wall.  
  
"What is it Weasley? Have you never heard of raising your hand? You should ask Granger, she'd know a thing or two about that." Ron tried to hold in his anger but Snape made fun of the know-it-all girl plenty of times before, and now wasn't really the perfect time to stand up for her.  
  
"Uh, well, Professor Snape." Ron didn't know what to say. An idea quickly flashed into his head, the lightbulb on for the first time in a while. He didn't know if he should do it or not.  
  
He looked behind Snape to see what was going on. Harry was messing up Malfoy's hair, who was shrieking like a girl. Ron wondered why Snape didn't get suspicious about this, not that he wanted him to or anything. Quickly, before the professor had time to do anything, Ron reached into his bulging pocket and pulled out a tightly wrapped piece of candy. Ron knew exactly what this candy did, seeing as how George and Fred, his trouble- making brothers, made it. He quickly unwrapped it and stuffed it in his hand.  
  
"Well?" Professor Snape rudely inquired to the boy, making Ron's face turn redder than brick.  
  
"Well, erm, it looks like your growing a mustache there..." Ron rose his hand towards Snape's face, and when he got to the mouth he stuffed the candy in.  
  
Snape was rather astonished at the fact that a student, whom he hated in the first place, had just stuffed a piece of rather bad-tasting candy into his mouth. He chewed it up quickly and swallowed, wanting to get rid of the awful taste it left.  
  
Almost immediatly, Snape felt... different. He had stood up quickly, and it seemed that all the food he had eaten went lower, past his stomach. He felt something urging him on, and as quickly as possible, without paying much attention, he told the class he'd be back and was using the restroom.  
  
Ron laughed so hard that his hair almost stood on end. He had given Snape what Fred and George liked to call "The John Candy." Not many people got this when Ron told them, but everyone knows the other word for John is toilet!  
  
In the meantime, Hermione was fighting to keep the jars full of random ingredients from falling into her cauldron. She did pretty well, warding off most of the unwanted jars. But one in particular lingered there, speeding past the shot of Hermione's wand, as if it had a mind of its own. And, before she knew it, the jar had plopped right into her cauldron.  
  
Seeing as it was a large jar, Hermione's work swelled right out of the bowl, and splashed all over her. And, by total surprise, a shriek came from Draco Malfoy- again.  
  
Hermione looked over suspiciously, wondering why he, of all people, had screamed. What she saw made her burst out in laughter.  
  
Draco Malfoy was also covered in brewery from his head to his toes. Hermione knew this must have taken some good aiming, and she patted herself on the back in being proud.  
  
Draco walked over quickly, obviously being mad at the stupid mudblood girl in front of him.  
  
"WATCH IT, DIRTY BLOOD!" He screamed, pushing her cauldron to the floor.  
  
On the other side of the room, Harry watched as the boy with messed up hair and the girl with messed up work's clothes that were covered with potions turned red. He nudged at Ron.  
  
"What in bloody hell, Ron?" He said tapping his friend's shoulder. Ron turned around to see the two people with their normal clothes, but still covered in the green potion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, it was red just a minute ago.." Harry replied, stunned.  
  
"What?" Ron asked again.  
  
"The potion on their clothes." Harry pointed to where Draco and Hermione stood, still fighting about something or another. Ron looked up at Harry funnily.  
  
"It's okay mate, you don't have to worry." Harry looked at Ron. "I see things sometimes too." 


	2. The New Portrait

It was All Neville's Fault! Chapter 2: The New Portrait  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CALLED ME THAT!"  
  
"WELL I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAN'T HANDLE A FEW MEASLY JARS."  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE..."  
  
"You can't believe what, Granger?" Draco asked to his sopping wet enemy as they made their way to the head boy and girl commonroom. They had to stay together that whole year, and that alone was asking a lot. How would they be able to get along? It had only been two days into the school year and already they were fighting like never before.  
  
"I don't know..." said Hermione hushedly. ( 1 of the A/N'S:This is where I begin to write in case u were wondering, but don't you think Marpessa/Lindsay did a TERRIFIC job? Tell her if you think so)They turned a corner that joined together with the one Pansy Parkinson was using. She saw Malfoy and walked closer to him, pushing Hermione to the side. Malfoy held the door open for her, Hermione walked along ahead of him, but found herself walking into the door when Malfoy left his post at the door and followed his fellow Slytherin. Anyone but a Gryffindor, he thought to himself, especially a filthy mudblood like Hermione Granger.  
  
"Well that's a first Granger" said Malfoy with his usual smirk. Pansy winked at Malfoy and walked down a different corrider, away from the two enemies.  
  
For once Hermione did'nt respond. Why bother she asked herself, he'll just come up with yet another cunning reply. Hermione opened her bookbag and took out a small book. She took out her wand with her right hand and uttered an incantation on the small diary. Suddenly, the words she had spoken to herself and the events of that evening appeared on the crisp sheets of the small book. She did this in two swift movements as she had had practice from doing this each and ever day. This was a trick she had learned from a book wirtten by Lockhart's younger brother, Lee.  
  
Draco looked curiously at the book in one of his worst enemy's hands. "What's that? You keep a diary filthy-blood?" Asked Draco. (Talking to himself/conscience) Did that come out wrong? Why do I always call her mudblood anyway, she's just an innocent bookworm. A Gryffindor bookworm, he corrected himself. They walked down the hallway and in front of the painting of the Fat Lady. Beside this portrait was a new piece of art, a man wearing all green with pearcing black eyes that Hermione caught herself staring at. Only then did she realize that they were staring back at her. She jumped in surprise.  
  
" I did not mean to frighten you dear child" exclaimed the portrait, " I merely was wondering who you are and if you knew who this magnificent creature is." The man standing in the portrait waved his hand towards the Gryffindor pasword keeper. The woman in the portrait blushed and turned her head.  
  
"Password?" The woman asked stubbornly.  
  
" Well I can't very well tell you the password with a Slytherin around now can I?" asked Hermione, obviously annoyed by all of this "nonsense". The woman in the portrait snorted.  
  
" It would'nt matter much deary" said the woman matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why not?" Asked Hermione suspiciously.  
  
" Because, my young friend, I am the keeper of the Slytherin's password." Said the man in the other portrait.  
  
" Well then, why are we side-by-side?" asked Hermione impatiently.  
  
" You're not side-by side" stated the elegant woman. Malfoy and Hermione look curiously at her.  
  
She replied, "You're in the same dormitories." Hernione and Draco stood staring at her, stunned.  
  
" Why?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Because" stated the portrait in front of her, "Not only does Dumbledore want the two houses to be joined, Mcgonagall took claim over Slytherin household as well." There was silence in the room.  
  
" Apparently an anonymous person had a petition signed and brought to Dumbledore, there were more votes than countable" said the man in the green portrait.  
  
" But..." stated Hermione simply and stubbornly.  
  
"What's done is done, Ms. Granger" said the older woman in the portrait.  
  
Now Hermione was no longer upset, but annoyed. " The Weird Sisters go worldwide" said Hermione. Both portraits opened up.  
  
" Henry, you're not supposed to open up for her" said the woman in the portrait to the Slytherin passwordkeeper.  
  
"Oh posh" he said, waving the remark of with a swat of his hand, " they're in the same house, what will the dormitories matter any?" The woman rolled her eyes and mumbled, "men..." 


	3. WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT TURNED RED!

It was all Neville's Fault! Chapter 3: What do you mean it turned red!?!  
  
Wednesday morning Hermione Granger was in History class. The teacher was, as usual, rambling on about something or another, and, equally normal, Hermione was the only one paying attention.  
  
"In 110 B.C., gargoyles were the domestic species" said the professor in his usual dull voice.  
  
Hermione listened attentively but was distracted by the boy sitting in front of her. Ooh, why does he have to sit in front of me? She asked herself. Why not beside me, or behind me, anywhere where I can't see that smooth, blond wavy hair...no Hermione don't think like that.  
  
Draco felt a twinge of excitement, as he watched a note being passed around the room. Well what do you know? Two oportunites in two days, he thought to himself. He watched as the note came closer to where he sat, anxious in his seat. Finally, the paper came his way. He looked on the cover, on it said, "Hermione Granger." Draco smirked. A note, he thought to himself disgusted, to her?  
  
Sudden curiosity hit Draco like Harry had the day before. He opened the note and began to read, "Hermione, the potion that spilt on malfoy and you turned-" Malfoy looked up at the note that had just evaporated from his hand, or so he thought.  
  
Hermione had seen the note with her name on it when Draco had opened it. She carefully flicked her wand to move the note high into the air to find it was floating right over her open bookbag. Hermione put down her wand and the note lowered itself into her bag. She would have to read it later.  
  
" Professor?" Hermione saw the word uttered from Draco's cold and luscious lips when she had gotten up to through away a ripped piece of parchment. The professor looked up at the boy.  
  
"Yes-erm-Dralfoy?" asked the professor. Draco's eaers turn red for s moment. Students laughed at the remark made by their unknowing teacher.  
  
"I saw a note being passed around the class" stated Draco simply.  
  
"Oh, well -erm- *cough* w-who has the note now, praytell?" Asked the professor to the class. Draco raised his hand "I believe I know who has it now" He looked over at Harry and Ron while saying this.  
  
Hermione met Draco's gaze and for a moment, Draco felt a twinge of guilt.  
  
"Who?" Asked the teacher. Draco looked over at Hermione's innocent face. For a moment, he could'nt remember what was going on, but then the teacher's comment a moment before rang in his head. He crumpled a sheet of paper. "Who?" He asked the teacher, "you." He took the crumpled piec of parchment and sent it hurling across the room, through the teacher, against the wall, and into the garbage can beside where Hermione stood.  
  
Hermione felt a grin shine on her face. Draco looked at her. Whatever punishment you get can't stop you from liking that smile, he (his conscience) told himself. For a moment, he was lost in a daze, staring at Hermione. He watched the way her red lips curved into a radiant smile, as her eyes met his-Draco was currently aware that he was grinning sheepishly and staring at an empty spot, where Hermione had been standing. He looked around the room, no one was left except for him.  
  
"Welcome back, to reality, Mr. Malfoy" said his history professor dully. "I trust you remember where you are?" Malfoy glared at his teacher. The ghost sighed, "You, my dear boy are in detention." Draco suddenly remembered. He had already gone to all of his classes and was once again in the history classroom, serving his punishment for his actions earlier. "What's my punishment? Sleeping?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"No my dear boy, you see, you are here during Patrol hours. Your time as head prefect is suspended for the night and Mr. Potter has taken over for you." Said the ghost. Malfoy smirked and looked at the clock. 7:50pm, it read. 10 more minutes, he thought to himself, just 10 more minutes.   
  
Hermione Granger sat in the common room, in front of a blazing fire. She was doing her history homework when a folded piece of parchment fell out onto her lap. "What's this?" she mumbled quietly. She picked up the paper and unfolded it, on it said: "Hermione, the potion that spilt on malfoy and you turned red for only a minute -Harry." She reread the paper again and again. Suddenly, an idea struck her. I've got to find Harry, she thought to herself. She rushed off, past the portrait of the Fat Lady and ran down the corrider until she was at a bookshelf.  
  
Quickly, Hermione tapped a red book, then a green book. The bookshelf moved outwards and to the side. Hermione rushed in and ran along the gray cobblestones towards her destination.  
  
After a few minutes of running, Hermione found herself at a dead end. She ran to the gray wall ahead of her a pulled out a loose brick. A small opening was left where Hermione could see what was going on through a suit of armor. She looked around and when she had determined that no one was around, she quickly pushed the wall and walked out as the suit of armor was moved aside.  
  
Draco had just come out of detention when he saw a wall ahead of him open up. He watched incredulously as a beautiful girl walked out through the opening, her face covering her hair. He quietly followed her at a distane as she ran down the corriders of the school and wound her way up to a large room. Draco quietly edged along the wall until he could hear what was going on in the room.  
  
"You want me to do what!?!" shouted what seemed to be an incredulous Harry Potter. "Don't you think you can yell at me, weren't you the one who was worried?"came another, sweeter voice than before, that of Hermione Granger. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT TURNED RED, YOU DID'NT SAY THAT BEFORE!?! "Stop shouting and let me get this straight, you want me to break into the library, get Irridescent Ingrediants by Lee Lockhart, and bring it back to the commonroom for you to look up what that gunk was?" Asked Harry. "WELL not anymore, that was to find out what it was, any idiot knows that" said Hermione stubbornly. She headed towards the way she had come in just as Draco ran down the hall to where she had come out of the wall. He pushed aside the wall that was already half-way open and ran down the passageway back to where Hermione had began. 


	4. Is There a Cure?

It was all Neville's Fault! Chapter 4: Is There a Cure?  
  
Saturday morning came faster than Hermione Granger had expected. She walked into the shared commonroom bathroom to take a shower. When she was fully unclothed she opened the shower doors and walked inside.  
  
When Draco Malfoy went into the bathroom to wash up, he did'nt expect anyone to be there, since everyone was downstairs eating breakfast in the great hall. But as he opened the door, he heard the shower running. "Didn't know anyone was in here..." He mumbled quietly. He turned to leave when he heard a familiar voice from bhind the shower doors.  
  
"Was that an actual apology?" asked Hermione as she walked out of the shower with a towel covering her. Draco looked at the ceiling. Hermione sighed. She walked into a small door and began to change into her school uniform When she walked out, Dracowas still looking at the ceiling.  
  
Don't look over, don't look over, she urged herself. Just don't look over and you won't have to worry about the poti-Oh! You looked! she scowled to herself as someting inside of her urged her to stare.  
  
"What is it Granger? Haven't you seen a man before?" asked Draco more coldly than intended.  
  
"What man?" countered Hermione. Oh I'll tell you what man, she thought to herself, the man with gorgeous blond hair, bulging muscles, and a six- pack who just happens to be standing in front of you, you git! She seemed to always be thinking, but never this sheepishly.  
  
Finally Draco lowered his gaze. He stared at Hermione as if she were the first woman he had ever seen. He took a step forward, never dropping his gaze. Hermione tried to move away but could not find the strength to do it. He took another step. The two now stood just inches away from each other as Draco took his final step. Hermione looked up into his eyes longingly. He in turn stared down at her and moved his face closer. As Hermione moved her face towards the one in front of her, she remembered something.  
  
The potion, they both thought in unison. The two slowly backed away from each other. Draco gave one last look at the girl and then turned. Hermione grabbed her bookbag and waited till he had gone, she walked out the door and headed to her next class.  
  
Harry sat in the library in the afternoon. On the table in front of him was a large and rather dusty book. He sat flipping through the pages, his finger runnung down each page carefully searching. Suddenly, his finger stopped. He read the description aloud: The Love Potion.  
  
Active ingredients are: wolfsbane, dried fig leaves, a strand of hair from two people, and red keghstrum.  
  
If all goes according to plan, the potion should halfway cover the two people's bodies and turn a dark red color.  
  
Side Effects: Continuous conscience fight, hearing of other's thoughts, or diarrhea.  
  
At the bottom of the page read: Cure: mix eye of newt, teardrops from the female and a house elf, and a broken flower petal in a cauldron. Pour this into seperate vials for each. The two must be looking at each other when brewey is splashed upon them.  
  
" Gotcha!" Harry said triumphantly as he slammed the book and ran to share his new information Hermione.  
  
Well, i'm still working on the fifth chapter, if you like it, review it, if you hate it, review it anyway. All in all, please review!  
  
oh ya...  
  
Disclaimer's note: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, or any other stuff by J.K. Rowling (by the way I think it's just HORRID how she offed Sirius *mumbles to self*) Well, review and enjoy what of this story IS mine, the creativity. 


	5. If You did'nt get the Ingredients, Then ...

A/N: hi peoples!!! thanx for the reviews, u know i live for them. heres chap 5, by the way, marpessa just might be writing chapter 6 OR 7 (note that i said OR not and). shes a great writer and of coure im gonna give her credit for the work since were doing this together. this is sort of random but i have a new famous quote i made up" (I) fear not the night, only the day. this has absolutely nothing to do with harry potter but i like it anyways. also, im thinking of putting up a story i did in school one year. its confusing but hey, i liked it. one last thing, my friend is a writer on here so id appreciate it if someone reviewed her dracula work, her penname is: zoeluver. thanx y'all!  
  
D: i dont own harry potter. there, i said it, happy? (sry i,like marpessa, enjoy getting angry with words.).  
  
It was All Neville's Fault! Chapter 5: If You did'nt get the Ingredients, Then Who Did?  
  
Saturday morning, Harry Potter was up earlier than the other Gryffindors. He sat at the edge of his bed, buttoning his shirt. Three minutes later, Harry was in the common room. It was dusk outside. He looked around to make sure no one else was up. When he was sure that the coast was clear, he tiptoed to the study room and walked up to a picture of a witch holding a box full of wands. "Wattlebird," whispered Harry. The portait swung open, revealing a crawlspace just big enough for Harry to fit into. Harry quietly crawled through the tunnel until he found its end. He pushed the back of the portrait aside and crawled out onto the dead silence of the slytherin's common room.  
  
Harry quietly pulled out the map Fred and George had given him a few years before. He saw that all the Slytherins were in their beds. He soundlessly moved across the room until he reached a suit of armor. He reached his hand into the suit's face. Something clicked, breaking the silence ever so slightly. Harry flinched. He looked at his map and let out the breath of air he had been holding. As quiet and clueless as Crabbe and Goyle in class, thought Harry to himself as the he put away the map. He tiptoed to the fireplace and walked through a space that had appeared in the back of it. The wall reapeared moments after Harry had crawled into it. He took out his wand, mumbling things that-if the wall could walk and talk- would turn the stones around him into red bricks. "Lumos," the word erupted from his mouth louder than he had intended. In a flash, the tunnel before him lit up with an eery, yellow glow. He moved quietly among along the path, turning this way and that.  
  
Finally, Harry erupted into Snape's storeroom. Normally, Harry would'nt, and could'nt have done this, but Malfoy and Hermione? There was no way that Harry could possibly let this be. Harry nuzzled his way past the space between the brick-wall and a bookshelf. He looked around and very nearly screamed. There in the dark space between a stack of papers and a dusty chest, stood Dobby the house elf.  
  
"Dobby!" whispered Harry, his adrenaline pulsing rapidly throughout his whole body. "What are you doing here?" "I'm sorry sirs, but I was the only house elf who would clean out this 'ere storeroom. I thoughts that I might find a cure for the butterbeer," Dobby beckons Harry foreward, " the houseelfs are still hidin' her, she just won't stop drinking." Harry looked at his short friend, an idea finding its way into his head.  
  
"Dobby, do you know where I could find a-well, a house elf's teardrop?" Dobby looked at him like it was a question he heard each day. "As a matter of fact I do. It's not that natural for a house elf to cry, but I can think of one who 'as quite a lot stored up. "  
  
"Who? Winky," asked Harry anxiously, "she keeps them?" Dobby sighed, "Aye sir, that she does. She says that if she can'ts crys while cleanin', she might as well saves 'em up for later." Dobby sighs again and shakes his head sadly. "So, can you get them?" asked Harry, a bit more rudely than planned. Dobby looks at Harry astonished, "of course not sirs. Harry Potter must come with Dobby, to gets them himselves, otherwise Harry Potter won't be ables to finish the cure correctly." Now it was Harry's turn to look astonished. "You know?""Of course sir, I's heard a bit of its from the other house elfs while they was cleanin'."  
  
"Beggin' your pardons sir, but if we don'ts hurry, we won't gets there in time." And so the two ran off, Dobby in the lead, and Harry following behind.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
On Saturday morning, Draco was up at his usual early hours. He lay in bed, thinking. Why do it? Why do I care? I am a Malfoy, I do not help mudbloods in their time of need, that would be dispicable. (conscience-) Well you are dispicable. True, but not in that way, I'm a Malfoy for God's sake! You said that already. Oh why do you always disagree with me!?! Draco slapped his head when he realized that he was arguing with himself.  
  
Suddenly, there came a loud thump from the common room. Draco lay still for a moment, then, when he was sure he was still the only one awake, went to investigate. He paused as he entered the Slytherin commonroom. Why would anyone be in here at this hour? More importantly, who? I have a duty as headboy to find out. He walked around the room. He searched every nook and cranny, but still found nothing. "Must have been another damned rat..." Malfoy mumbled quietly. He felt a cold chill run up his neck and goosebumps cover his arms. He looked towards the fireplace. There, he saw not a blazing fire, but a 1/2 open passageway only just closing. As quick and swift as any ghost in the wizarding world, Draco glided towards the space and uttered a spell. With a flick of his wand, Draco waited expectantly.  
  
The door closed. Draco smirked and cursed under his breath. He walked in front of a locked door. Quietly, Draco raised his arm once again. With a swat of his wrist and a single word, the door unlocked. Draco walked into the dark room. At once, the room was filled with a dazzling light. In the center of the old room was what looked like a birdbath.  
  
Draco pulled out his wand and walked over to the bowl. "Show me now, show me here, what I cannot see or hear." At once, the dark liquid within the bowl shifted uneasily. It flickered for a moment, then showed an image. Draco watched as his worst enemy's face appeared in the bowl. He watched as Harry Potter emerged from a hidden tunnel into Snape's storeroom. He saw the flicker of fright in Harry's eyes as two larger eyes appeared from the darkness. Draco grinned satisfied. He saw their lips move but could not tell what exactly they were saying. The image blurred for a moment, then reappeared, showing a house elf running ahead of Harry down a long hallway. He saw them pause. The house elf stopped in front of a large portrait of a wizard's sleeping quarters and spoke. The portrait swung aside and the two entered immediately. Now the image was lost.  
  
Draco repeated the words but nothing came to pass upon the surface of liquid but a ripple. Draco scowled impatiently and was just about to leave when he saw another image. It was of what appeared to be a house elf's room. (A/N:This one's for Hermione) Draco's eyebrows rised as he studied the room. The room was old-fashioned to fit a victorian scene. There were drapes of ruby-red and a canopy-bed. The floors were a dark wood and a fireplace loomed against the front wall. In front of the fireplace lay a small object covered in blankets. Draco grimaced in disgust as the house elf's face loomed into view. It was a female house elf, who's eyes drooped wearily, gazing at the butterbeer in her hand. There were quite a few bottles scattered around the fireplace. Harry and-Draco stared in astonishment. Dobby? I should have known.  
  
The two walked over and kneeled in front of the drunken house elf. Miraculously, Draco could hear every little last word that uttered from the three's lips. "I did'nt know she was still mourning, do we have to ask her for them? Or do we just take them?" asked Harry. "One more for ze vode mumbalinuni," said Winky, her bloodshot eyes staring at Dobby, "Vell what tooks ya so lon *hiccup* I've been 'aiting for yas." Dobby looked at Winky desparingly. Quietly, he pulled out a small vial from within his "clothing". "Drink this Winky, it's yummy, see?" He pretended to take a sip. Winky watched incredulously, "Don't drinks it alls now Dovvy," said Winky sullenly, she took the bottle and, in one gulp, swallowed the contents.  
  
Dobby smiled and took the vial. Almost instantaniously, Winky's eyes cleared with a new look of indignance. She stood up and looked around. "What happened?" she looked at Harry. She stared viciously at Dobby. She whispered to him, "Why did you bring him here? You know he's not allowed!" Draco smirked and turned around, he had seen enough. Quickly, he glided across the room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Here you are then," said Winky wearily. "I still can't see w'hy you would want them though, this is ,quite embarrasing." Harry took the vial and looked at Dobby, who, he could tell, was aching to get Harry and himself out of there. "Thank-you-very-much-goodbye," said Harry quickly. He turned to leave when once again he was delayed. "Why was it again that you wanted them?" asked Winky suspiciously. Harry spokewithout turning around, "It's a cure for a friend of mine." He hurried off to leave but had to stop once again to answer what he hoped to be his last question. "But why does she need it? What was the curse to begin with?" asked Winky. "She was turned into a mouse and Mrs. Norris is chasing her." And with this remark, Harry ran out the door, Dobby right behind him.  
  
"Thanks Dobby, I owe you one." "NO sirs, you owe me nothing, I am the one still in debts to you sir." Harry turned around and bent down, facing Dobby at his own height. He looked Dobby in the eye, "I set you free because it was wrong for you to be a prisoner, I wanted you to make your own decisions and make yourself happy, not someone else. But if you're serving me, you can't fulfill that, and that means that I've failed you. So I'm asking you one last favor. Be your own owner, you are in debt to no one so don't act like you are." Dobby was holding back tears now, "But sirs, Harry Potter is my friend, and I am telling myself to help you, I must obey myself and this is one order that I look forward to." Dobby gave Harry a quick hug and looked at him appreciatively. "I now knows how great a person Harry Potter truly is." His eyes shone with pride for a moment. With a final "goodnight" Dobby left Harry to his duty at hand.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hermione Granger was already up and sitting in the commonroom when Harry came in. "Oh, hello Harry, good job with the potioon ingredients, how did you get them so fast?" Harry stared at her quizzically. "Hermione, maybe you should go to the hospital wing, because I've only gotten this," said Harry holding up the vial of tears. Hermione in turn, held up a decorated vial of the same ingredient." "But, if you did'nt get the ingredients who did?" "I dont know, but there's still one ingredient left," said Harry. "The most imporrtant of all," replied Hermione. ****************************************************************************  
  
Draco pushed past the portrait of the sleeping man in green and headed towards the one place only he knew of. That only he could find. The one place that he could find exactly what Harry Potter was searching for. The room of cupboards. 


	6. The Room Of The Cupboards

A/N: Hey fellow fanfiction-readers! SO sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy with a lot of stuff. Example: Boys! You like one guy, tell a friend, the friend tells you who they like-and trust you with that-and it turns out that you like him too! I hate hormones...Also, I've been writing a story defining the human Polshka, whom was introduced to you by Lindsayizme (iz her). I don't know if I should post it, I think I'll give it to her since it originated from her (and her friends') creative mind(s). sigh I'm pretty creative, but sometimes I envy her. I plan to post another story on here! If it is on Harry Potter, then the people aren't witches/wizards, and they aren't anything at all like they are in the movies/books. Well, eternally in debt to you wonderful 17 & up people who have read this before. Well, enjoy The Room Of The Cupboards! Oh, and one more minor detail....REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?  
  
P.S. Adaire (a knew character in here...for a little while) is my cousin...her nickname, at least.  
  
Disclaimer: Woo-hahaha! You think I own this stuff? giggle you're funny, you all should be stand-up comedians or something. Don't worry! I'm not poor, i do own...wait! i don't own him either! WAH!!!!  
  
It Was All Neville's Fault!!! Chapter 6: The Room of The Cupboards.  
  
Draco Malfoy stood staring at the large draperies before him. He smirked and walked closer to them. You see, these curtains were no ordinary curtains, they were the curtains of Zabini the zorlan. Once,a long time ago, Draco had asked his father what a zorlan was.  
  
"A zorlan, Draco, is a sorcerer that was shunned by the wizarding world," his father had said.  
  
Draco stared at the unfurling beauty of the draperies as they churned in the gentle breeze that was emerging from an open window nearby, he noticed a small rip at the bottom of the left curtain. He stared oddly at it for a moment.  
  
Another time, in Draco's 6th year, Professor Mandine, who had currently been holding lessons featuring Magical Items, had told them the story of these magical curtains. He had said, "the curtains of Zabini the Zorlan were made in the better half of the United States. But first a little about Zabini himself. Zabini was an ordinary wizard with a dream (A/N: Sorry, I saw a movie on Martin Luther King at school). He wanted to end all differences and quarrels between muggles and wizards, creature and man, etc. etc. But in his haste to stop these things, he overlooked one thing. A gift, given to him at a party celebrating the success of equality in Kentucky and New York. He had found the gift to be unuseful, but could not give it back for fear of angering the powerful wizard who had sent him the gift. So he spread its fabric until it became 3 stories tall and likewise in length and gave it to the creatures and humans of the wizarding world in hopes to get them to share something with one another. But once a finger was laid upon the fabric, the owner of the hand disappeared and was lost forever in a room where Zabini's dreams came true in a way he had not expected. All who entered could not leave until they had made their peace with all of humanity. Only two survived."  
  
"Who? Who?" the students had asked.  
  
"Lindsay Malfoy and Harrold Granger, said the teacher, "and they say that only their descendents can come through the magical portal...alive."  
  
Draco took one reassuring step through the curtains. He strained to see beyond the flying debris that flew over and around him. When he felt the grit filing into his mouth, he was about to give up when he fell onto something cold and hard. He sat there for a moment, thewn rose slowly. Equally slow, he opened his eyes, expecting nothing less than the worst. What he saw made him stare. All around him were cupboards. Cupboards on the wall, cupboards on the floor. Draco scanned the room.  
  
Huh? thought Draco. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "What in bloody hell are you doing here!?!" asked Draco with a short look of disgust.  
  
"Hello, who are you? I'm sorry, do I know you?" asked none other than Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
"Oh ya, you lost your mind, I forgot about that."  
  
"Awfully nice place this, do you live here? I once met two boys-rarry and Hon-or something like that. They lived in a sort of cave..."  
  
"Dad, what are you doing? Who's this?" asked a young and rather pretty girl, upon entering the room from a side door. Draco had never seen her before, but now that he did, he wished he had met her in a better situation.  
  
I'll have to make the best of it, he sighed to himself.  
  
"Draco-Draco Malfoy," said Draco mysteriously.  
  
"Er-yes, Addy this is Draco," said the ex-professor.  
  
The girl extended her hand. "A pleasure, I'm Wilhemina Lockhart," said the girl with a frown. "People call me by my middle name though, Adaire. You knew my father?" asked Adaire.  
  
"Yes," said Draco, and taking her hand-as is tradition-kissing it once.  
  
"Obviously you knew him, but how did you meet?"  
  
"He was my teacher at this school. Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"But you just insulted him!" said Adaire shocked at the rudeness of a boy to his professor.  
  
Draco bent towards Adaire, "only a little," he said in a cunning reply. He moved away. "Now, how did you get here?" he asked to change the subject to matters at hand.  
  
"I don't really know. One minute I'm in class at Drualzi's Dueling Dancers, and the next-I'm here."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense, did you do anything else?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well, although quite irrelevant, my father was on a-" she paused, "- tour of the building-" Draco could see her eyes practically screaming the truth. He was on a field trip from the hospital, Draco thought dryly. Adaire continued, "-and he had brought me a lovely gift, a piece of ripped material, or rather, a piece of material that had been neatly cut."  
  
"The curtains. Well, that explains it," replied Draco, ending the conversation. He began to walk further into the room where his fate was held. One more ingrediant, and then it's done, no more mudblood Granger. But as Draco finished this thought, he felt a painful twinge in his stomach. He felt sick, like someone was trying to tell him something by force. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. How she smiled, the way she walked - Draco clutched his chest and fell to the ground with a painful thud. He lay there for a moment, trying to figure out what was happening to him. An odd thought crossed his mind.  
  
I don't need her, I don't like her, "I DON'T NEED HER!!!" Draco accidently shouted out his final thoughts.  
  
"Draco! DRACO! Calm down! Who don't you need!?! Quick dad, help me!" A new idea formed inside of draco's mind, that of Harry Potter on the quiddtich field...no bones...  
  
"I'm fine!" Draco jumped up.  
  
"Your behavior before suggests otherwise!" said Adaire matter-of- factly.  
  
"Nevermind that, it's because of this stupid body heat that's coming off of your downpour of sweat!"  
  
Adaire was shocked. Draco was glad to see that he was back in control of the situation, even if it was just by a mild comment. Adaire scowled at the mock superiority that was arousing in a sneer upon Draco's face. Rather randomly, she slapped Draco, making him lower himself to the ground once more-along with him went his ego for the moment.  
  
"How dare you!?!" Dracco rambled on, as Adaire leaned against a wall and studied her nails. "And to think that I was going to help you!" Suddenly, the wall Moira was leaning against began to shake. Moira screamed and jumped away, as the wall fell into rubble.  
  
"Well, I must say!" said Lockhart.  
  
"Please, don't," said Draco. Draco took a deep breath, and readied himself. Courageously, he stepped through the hole in the wall, and disappeared from site. Moira stepped through after him. A hush fell, that left Lockhart to himself.  
  
"h-hm-hm, da-da-da-da, twiddle-de-dee, twiddle-de-doo, hup-two! Har- um-ba-dum-ah-ah-" Lockhart was pulled off of his seat by his daughter's hand grabbing his shirt sleeve and pulling hard.  
  
Draco stepped lightly, wand at the ready, preparing himself for the worst. He had stepped into-not a room of cupboards- but a world of them. Everywhere, were cupborads. Each holding the oddest of things. At the other side of the room, Draco noticed one particular cupboard.  
  
"Go search around. Now," Draco stated to the two behind him.  
  
"We don't need you to boss us aro-"  
  
"I said NOW!" Draco shouted. Moira and Lockhart ran towards the cupboards to their left, studying each carefully. Draco inched towards the cupboard. Very slowly, he opened it up. He peaked inside. At first, there was nothing. But then, a light broke out and spread over Draco, making his eyes burn and his hair blow. Moira and Lockhart ran towards him.  
  
"What the-" Moira was cut off by a force that dragged all three of them forward. They were pulled into the cupboard.  
  
Hermione walked down a cold, empty hall. Her senses tingled, and she was aware of a cold chill running down her spine. Very quietly, she pulled out her wand, gripping it cautiously. She was being followed. Earlier, she had been with Harry, in their commonroom. She had gone to the Library to read, as she always did when something was troubling her. On her way out of the Library, she realized how late it was and decided to take a shortcut back to Gryffindor tower. Unfortunately, she had taken a wrong turn...or two. Truth be told, she had gone up three flights of stairs, past four halls of suits of armor, and now, she believed she was on the top floor.  
  
Each door that she tried to open was locked, and in this hall, there were-so far-none at all. Hermione turned a sharp corner and ran smack-dab into a door. She moved back a little, and noticed that there were three doors. Let's see, in all famous mortal movies, the side character chooses the door to the left, and the main character: the middle door. Well, since the other character gets eaten or traumatized by a horrid evil, I guess I have a choice between Door #2 and #3. But before she could answer, the middle door opened up. Or I could do that. Hermione walked into the unknown with only a flinch to show her nervousness.  
  
Hermione stepped into the room, her hands covering her eyes from the blinding light that stood before her.  
  
"What are yo-you did this didn't you? I demand an explanation!" a voice penetrated the silence in the bright room. Hermione recognized the voice. Damn, she thought.  
  
"Draco, shut up. I'm trying to-" Hermione replied.  
  
"Do what?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Just-I can't-it's-GOT IT!" shouted Hermione. The light began to dim. Hermione smiled, and gave herself a mental pat on the back.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" asked Draco, as he started forward.  
  
"Simple. I just took out the lightbulb," said Hermione. She laughed at the scowl on Draco's face. "What is it, Malfoy? Distraught because know- it-all Granger saved you?"  
  
"Saved me! I knew just what to do." What's a light bulb? thought Draco.  
  
"Who cares? I'm busy-shut up."  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"No, not you, Professor Loc-" Hermione gasped, "professor Lockhart?"  
  
"At your service. I must say, out of all the people I've me-erm-seen lately, you're are the most beautiful yet!"  
  
"Dad, stop! I told you, that kid in the hospital was a twit. You're not 17, and you're not supposed to marry a girl from Hogwarts!" exclaimed Moira, slapping her hand to her head. Hermione laughed quietly, along with Draco. Gaining her composure, Moira said her thanks, winked at Draco, and walked out the door. Yet, before she could pull her Father out of the over- crowded room, he gave one last comment, "So sorry, Madam," to Draco he said, "for such a frivalous young man, you are quite lucky to have such an extraordinary young woman," and then he was pulled out of the room.  
  
Hermione blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. She looked at Draco nervously out of the corner of her eye. This is too much, she thought desperately. Draco blushed deeply, and just as quickly regained his composure. He also looked over at Hermione. He suddenly remembered his feelings from earlier. Damn this potion! I'm beginning to-to.  
  
"Draco, I love you," Hermione interrupted Draco's thoughts. Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth and spun around. Very swiftly, she left the room.  
  
Draco was momentarily stunned. "Wait!" he called after her. But she was out of range to hear him, "I love you too."  
  
A/N: Cliffy-ish, right? Well, sorry people, but I'm in a sappy mood right now. I just asked someone out, and got a good reply! If anyone I know questions me about this, they'll get no response. I need my privacy! Yes, that means you two also, Linday and Kellie! I'm shy about these things, dint even bring it up...especially because you all wouldnt like my story. Or who I asked out. Basically, ask and die!!!! Because I am a terrible person. Well, see ya'll next time! Give me any type of review, even flames! I enjoy your opinions more than you know! See ya, Mina!  
  
P.S. I decided to let you all know my site at fictionpress.com: Friend-Of- Camel. 


End file.
